Question: Emily buys a basket of nectarines on sale for $\$17$ before tax. The sales tax is $6\%$. What is the total price Emily pays for the basket of nectarines? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of nectarines. ${6\%} \times {$17} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.06} \times {$17} = {$1.02}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Emily paid. ${$1.02} + {$17.00} = $18.02$ Emily needs to pay $$18.02.$